


Make Love, Not War

by feanorsluckysock



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, tony and rhodey are soft beans, tony gets married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feanorsluckysock/pseuds/feanorsluckysock
Summary: The one where Iron Man knocks up War Machine by accident.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write. Rhodey needs all the love and Tony is THE perfect person to give it to him.

“This can’t be,” Rhodey whispered quietly, trying desperately not to wake up his best friend and lover. “It’s impossible.” 

His hand shaking so much he could barely make out the lines, he stared at the pregnancy test he’d just taken. Positive. He really, truly was pregnant. Pregnant with Tony Stark’s child. Pregnant in the middle of a war. Pregnant, even though he was nearly 50 years old. Almost too old for a man to carry a child to term safely, even without a war to fight. 

“What are you doing, up at 2am?” Tony asked, voice rough with sleep. 

“You knocked me up,” Rhodey replied. He was proud of how steady his voice sounded.

“Knocked-” Tony began only to stop short. Rubbing his eyes, he started again. “You’re pregnant? From that time the condom broke or-”

“Must have been. I haven’t slept with anyone but you in a decade,” Rhodey replied. 

Tony wrapped his arms around him and Rhodey gratefully leaned into the touch. He could do this if Tony was with him. 

“I’ll have to update your War Machine suit,” Tony mused while he rubbed gentle circles on Rhodey’s back. “I’ve been working on a stretchy kind of metal for a while, we can try that for your belly. Your armor can grow with you when your baby bump starts showing. Probably should add some more protection too, I wouldn’t put it past people to specifically aim for a pregnant man’s belly.” 

“Yeah,” Rhodey agreed, soothed by Tony’s attention.

“I’m not sure if we should get married. People would give you less trouble for being preggers, but you’d become an even bigger target of assassins. I have… quite a few enemies. What do you think?” Tony asked, his voice neutral.

Rhodey drew in a breath. “I’d like to get married, but only if you really want to. Don’t get married just because I’m carrying your child,” he replied. He’d been in love with his best friend since forever, but he knew Tony was at heart a free spirit, not easily held by social norms. Tony had slept around quite a bit over the years and never stuck with one partner for long… until three years ago, when they’d started sleeping together, with what both of them had assumed at first was just a friends with benefits thing. Rhodey had had feelings from the start, and Tony…

Tony grinned. “I love you more than anyone, you know that. You’re already my best friend, the most important person in my life. Might as well make you my husband too.”

Their kiss started gentle, sweet almost, but after just a few seconds Rhodey licked at Tony’s lips, his tongue asking for entrance. Tony opened his mouth, his tongue meeting Rhodey’s in a slick dance, each touch familiar and expected. Without breaking the kiss, they moved back to the bedroom, walking slowly, hands touching everywhere. Neither of them wore more than boxers to sleep and those were dropped on the floor on the way, leaving them hot, flushed skin to hot, flushed skin. 

Breaking the kiss, Rhodey placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders and shoved, pushing him down onto the bed. Looking down at his future husband, Rhodey smiled. “You know what else is great? Now that I’m pregnant, there’s no more need to use protection. No more condoms. I get to feel your dick directly in me, with nothing between us. No barrier separating us. Just us.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, stretching out against the sheets. They’d fucked before going to sleep, so Rhodey was still stretched, was all ready to go. Without wasting another moment, Rhodey climbed on top of Tony and took a hold of Iron Man’s iron-hard cock. No hesitation. Rhodey gave his best friend a few quick strokes and then he quickly lowered himself down onto Tony’s dick.

“Mhhaaah,” he moaned. Faster than usual, he lowered his toned body down until he’d engulfed all of that hot, hard dick he craved so much. “Fuck, your cock feels so good without a condom.”

“Same,” Tony moaned, his fingers pressing into Rhodey’s hips. “I love your body. Your muscles, your skin, the tightness of your ass… fuck, I should have married you twenty years ago.”

Shaking his head, Rhodey proceeded to ride Tony’s dick good and hard. He knew it wouldn’t have worked out between them twenty years ago. Tony needed those decades as the world’s most eligible bachelor and manwhore. He knew his friend better than Tony sometimes knew himself, and Rhodey knew for sure that Tony had needed to sow his wild oats before settling down. He just hadn’t expected him to settle down with him in the end. 

“I heard pregnancies go easier if you absorb a lot of semen during the first few months,” Tony moaned a few minutes later. Even while he talked, he kept raising his hips, thrusting up to meet each of Rhodey’s downwards movements.

“Yeah?” Rhodey gasped, his head tilted back in pleasure. “Isn’t that just a rumor guys tell their partners to get blowjobs?”

“Maybe,” Tony admitted, “but it can’t hurt to try. I’m a bit worried, pregnancies go easier on younger men.”

Warmth flooded Rhodey’s chest at Tony’s words, competing with the heat of arousal. It was true, he was old for a first pregnancy, but it felt good to have Tony worry about him. “I’m strong and fit, I’m sure I’ll manage,” he moaned, gasping a moment later when the tip of Tony’s cock hit his prostate perfectly. “Oh fuck, there.”

Concentrating on hitting the right spot over and over again, Tony snapped his hips up, meeting Rhodey’s every move. One of War Machine’s hands went down to stroke himself, and soon enough Rhodey came, squeezing tight and moaning Tony’s name. The other man followed right after, coming deep into his pregnant lover’s tight, fit ass. 

After cleaning up, they went back to sleep, with Tony’s head resting on Rhodey’s shoulder. In the morning, Rhodey threw up again, but the cheerful mood continued. They spent a few hours planning how to announce their pregnancy and marriage, where to get married, who to tell first and all the little details that go into a marriage between two heroes and a celebrity pregnancy. 


End file.
